Eyes Closed
3:10 | label = Hollywood Records | writer = Justin Tranter · Brandon Skeie · Jussi Karvinen · Wes Period | producer = Jussifer | current = "Eyes Closed" (2017) | next = "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" (2018)}} "Eyes Closed" is the first single In Real Life have released on August 25, 2017. It is the last track on their first album, She Do. They performed the song when winning the reality television show, ABC's Boy Band. "Eyes Closed" reached Top 10 on the overall charts on iTunes,Cantor, Brian (August 25, 2017). "In Real Life’s Debut Single “Eyes Closed” Enters Top 10 On US iTunes Sales Chart". Headline Planet. and on September 24, 2017, attained a million views on YouTube.@InRealLife (September 24, 2017) — via Twitter. Notably in the acoustic version, Chance ends the song and when the band performs it live, Conor alters his rap part. Background "Eyes Closed" was the song that the final five who were chosen by America would perform in the final aired episode of Boy Band. The top eight contestants were recorded for the entire song, including the rap part. Once the members were announced, they performed it live. The music video was uploaded on September 15, 2017.@InRealLife (September 15, 2017) — via Twitter. On December 1, 2017, the acoustic version of the single was released.@InRealLife (December 1, 2017) — via Twitter. The band collectively agree that the song sends a positive message, important for people to know that it is more than just appearances.Booth, Ali (September 18, 2017). "In Real Life Members Reveal Their Favorite Lyrics from Debut Single 'Eyes Closed'". Tigerbeat. They began shooting the music video, wrapping up on August 30, 2018.@InRealLife (August 30, 2018) — via Twitter. Lyrics 1: Chance Perez Hey, love What you doing later? 'Cause I've got a good place to take you I'll be on, on my best behavior 'Cause I want you illuminated Drew Ramos There's something 'bout the way your mind works It might be how you're looking at the world It's deeper than your looks and your curves There's something 'bout you All I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful 2: Brady Tutton God, help me I'm wrapped around your finger My friends think I'm hallucinating When you're gone, all I do is think of you, lady So, God, help me Sergio Calderon There's something 'bout the way your mind works It might be how you're looking at the world It's deeper than your looks and your curves There's something 'bout you All I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful 3: Conor Smith Holy smokes, I'm lucky She the homie, she so funny Watch 'em racing to the money We just crashing on these dummies From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her She a real one so I never gotta question Drew Ramos I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Even with my eyes closed All I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark All Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Even with my, even with my, even with my eyes closed (even with my eyes closed) Even with my, even with my, even with my eyes closed Even with my eyes closed Alternate Parts Version - Chance Perez Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Version - Conor Smith Got me going crazy, baby I can never replace you This is more to me than just love, girl I got places I can take you From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her I'm a king I've just been missing my Coretta Version - Conor Smith'Various Live Performances during the American Idol Tour. How come everybody wanna test me Like I ain't got a reason to be killing them Never keeping a hundred 'bouta keep a million Ain't nobody was on now everybody be filling them We're the best Real Life on the map now Head a minute now they wonder where it's at now Stand back 'cause we only attack now Better know that nothing's ever holding me back now Music Video Videos In Real Life - Eyes Closed Performance Live on Boy Band In Real Life - Eyes Closed (Audio Only) In Real Life - Eyes Closed (Acoustic) In Real Life - Eyes Closed (Acoustic Video) In Real Life - Eyes Closed (Live) KiddNation Trivia * Their "Eyes Closed" performance on ''Boy Band was for fun in celebration, instead of aiming to impress. * In the May 2018 issue of the Tremblay magazine, In Real Life were featured on the cover and had an interview. One of Conor's favorite moments was standing on the rooftop next to Drew when shooting the music video. "Drew looks at me and goes 'Yo Michael, we’re on a rooftop right now, shooting our first music video, we're in a band.'"May 2018 Tremblay Magazine Issue. Tremblay Magazine. May 2018. Download/Streaming '''Original Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosedDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosed Acoustic Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosedACDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosedAC References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos Category:American Idol Tour songs Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs